Love in Canada
by Anna Rivers
Summary: Tyshley Oneshot based during the time after PLL wrapped


**This is my first Fanfiction ever. I hope you like it. I'm from Germany so sorry for my bad English, I tried my best.** **Disclaimer: The story is based on Ashley Benson and Tyler Blackburn but is still just my imagination.**

It has been almost six months since they had wrapped filming Pretty Little Liars in October. In the first few months Ashley got to see the crew still a lot on press events but lately she hasnt been around anyone out of the cast and she missed them a lot, especially Tyler. The last time she had seen him was at the PaleyFest in March. Before that they haven't seen each other for other two months so Ashley was very excited to finally see her on-screen-lover again. It was so much fun laughing with him like they did back when they were still filming PLL. But right after PaleyFest Tyler had to leave for filming a new movie in Canada which was a great opportunity for him but it was still hard for the two to seperate from each other after having such a great time at the festival. Since saying goodbye in LA, they both lived their seperate lives with Tyler filming his new movie in Canada and Ash auditioning for new acting roles in New York. And each day they couldn't see each other got harder for both of them. Sure, they texted sometimes when Tyler had a short break from filming but Ashley missed being around him. She missed their inside jokes. She missed looking into his deep brown eyes because even though shes telling everyone its not true, maybe there is something more between them than just friendship. And Ashley had to figure out what it was. So, as sponatnous as she was, she called an Uber to drive her to the airport and two hours later she was sitting in a plane to Canada. While sitting there and having a lot of time to think, she started to regret getting on the plane. She wanted to see Tyler and over all she wanted to figure out whats between them. Ever since they wrapped theyre last Haleb scene on PLL, she has missed kissing her on-screen-lover. She always told herself she was just missing playing Hanna on the show but truthfully she missed getting to kiss Tyler all the time. They were such a great team, on-screen as well as off-screen. Maybe she actually had feelings for him. But even if, she didnt know if he felt the same way. Plus she didnt know where exactly to find him in Canada and if he even wanted to see her. But she will figure something out when the plain lands.

It only took her about two hours to get from New York to the place in Canada where Tyler was filming. The moment the plain landed, she started to look for him in every crowd of people. She didnt know the exact location of the film set but she also didnt want to ask Tyler because then he might say he doesnt have time to meet her or even worse, he doesnt want to meet her. So she had to figure out how to find him all on her own. Then suddenly a great idea popped up in her mind. She searched her purse for her phone and called Tylers assistant. She always knew where to find him. „Hey Beth, is Tyler with you?", she asked as soon as the assistant picked up. „He is outside filming right now. Shall I tell him you called?" „No its fine.", for a moment she thought about just hanging up and getting into the next plane back to New York but she and Tyler had to figure out what theyre relationship really meant.

„This may sound weird but could you please text me the adress of his location right now. I know he has probably a lot of filming to do and I get if he doesnt want..."

„Ill text you the adress", Bethany said, knowing how much Ashley meant to Tyler.

„Thank you.", Ashley said genuine, „And could you please not tell him that I called you. I want to surprise him"

„Sure, Ill see you"

Not even five minutes later Ashley got the adress of his shooting location and was on the way to see Tyler. It was unlike her to be so nervous before meeting Tyler especially because theyve been best friends since more than seven years and she was so comfortable with him but right know she could barely make herself sit still. When the Uber stopped, Ashley paid him and then run to the set. As she saw him right in the middle of a scene, she tried to be as quiet as possible so that she doesnt distract him and ruins the scene. It was a kissing scene between him and his new on-screen-lover played by Mila Kunis. She knew it was just the role they were playing but everything seemed so real. She never thought it would be that hard to see Tyler kiss another woman. That made Ashley start to wonder what it looked like when she and Tyler kissed as Hanna and Caleb. Sure, she saw them on TV or in Fan-videos but she never really thought about what someone from the outside could think about them kissing.

"We got it guys! Good work!", the director shouted. Tyler and Mila talked about something Ashley couldn't hear and then went in different directions. Now Ashley had to talk to Tyler, otherwise it would get really weird if she just stood there watching him. "Hey Ty", she called him as casual as possible. He turned around and as he saw his long time best friend his face lit up. "Hey Babe, what are you doing here?", he said clearly happy to see her. They got in a long hug. Hearing Tyler call her Babe gave her chills. "I just missed you, so I thought I'd stop by." The guy smiled over his whole face. "And I saw you acting. Great job, Tyty. You made it seem so real." She tried not to make him notice how upset she was about seeing him with another girl. "Thanks, Mila makes my job really easy." That shattered her heart. How could she tell him about her feelings for him when he was probably acting this close with all his co-stars. "It's still pretty weird to kiss someone other than you, though." That made her smile. He hasn't changed at all since the day she had seen him at PaleyFest. He was sill the charming, loving man he has always been. "Ya I know what you mean.", Ashley said looking to the ground. She thought about telling him how much she really missed their kisses but she didn't want to make things weird between them. "But I know how much you wanted to act with Mila Kunis so this is like a dream come true for you, isn't it?" She looked him right in the eyes when she said her name to see if something light up but it didn't. "Yeah it's pretty cool. She is super professional but we also laugh a lot." It hurt Ashley to hear him say something like that about another women. As she didn't respond to that, he continued: "I've actually a two hour break now so we can go to my room and have some alone time" The way he pronounced 'alone time' gave her chills. She knew he probably just wanted to talk but the way he said it sounded way more sexual than just talking. "Yeah sure. I wasn't eve sure if you wanted to see me. We barely texted since you're in Canada." _and that's probably because you already found a new girl._ She didn't say that out loud because she knew how upset that would make him. "Why wouldn't I want to see you? I had just a lot filming to do but I missed you, too.", he sounded a little bit offended. To not get him more mad she tried to change the topic. "Nice room. It's like a thousand times bigger than your old one.", she said as they entered the trailer. The room was full with pictures of Tyler and his friends. There were even some of him and Ashley. "Food is on the table.", he said knowing Ashley was always hungry. The time went by so fast. They were sitting on his couch, eating chips and talked about everything. It was just like old times. She even told him that her acting career isn't going as well as planned since PLL ended. She hasn't even talked about that topic with her best friend Shay, but she just felt so comfortable around Tyler. Plus, she knew he would react super cute. "Hey, Babe, you just brought out your own sunglasses, that's pretty cool, huh?" She didn't even look at him. Sure, it was great, but she wanted to continue acting. As if he had read her mind, he continued: "And you know how hard it is to find a job in this acting business, so just be patient. I heard a million times 'No' before I got the role in PLL. You have improved so much over the last year and you are a really great actress, you have to keep that in mind." He touched her cheek with his hand so that she had to look him in the eyes. "You've come so far and I'm very proud of you." For a minute they just looked at each others eyes, trying to figure out if they should kiss or not.

"Break's over. You have to be back on set in 5 minutes, Tyler", interrupted Bethany them. Tyler looked at her, away from Ashley's eyes and said slightly annoyed: "Ya, I'll be there"

"I should probably leave", said Ashley even though she didn't want to say goodbye to him yet.

"You can stay. I just have to get back to set but you can just wait here till I come back. It won't take long anyway", he said trying to make her stay. She didn't need long persuasion.

"Great. Or I'll just come to set to distract you", she said in a joking way, going with her fingers over his chest.

"I'm not sure I can kiss another woman when you are around", he said laughing, but being completely honest. It was always hard kissing someone other than Ashley. He got back to set and Ash stayed in his room taking a nap until he came back.

"You didn't honestly fall asleep in that two minutes I was gone", he laughted as he entered the door after an one hour shoot. "Kinda...", she said looking up at Tyler who was standing right in front of her. "Now you're gonna keep me awake the whole night.", Tyler said, acting like he would mind but he actually didn't. As long as Ashley was around, he didn't even want to waste one minute by sleeping. "So how was Mila?", she asked, not even trying to hide her jealousy. "Good, the scene was really...intense", he gave her a naughty smile. Now she asked what she wanted to ask since the moment she saw him acting with Mila. "So are you two like _a thing_ now or something?" She asked quietly, unsure of his reaction, but he could hear her anyway and was obviously shocked she would even think something like that. "What? No. Not at all, no.", he said fast. "I just remembered you saying she was your childhood crush and it seemed like you two had chemistry." He couldn't even picture himself with anyone else but Ashley. "That was like a million years ago. If I had known you back then, you would have been my crush. Actually, you are my crush since the day I met you." He seemed shocked about what he had just admitted and so was she, but in a happy way. "She is just someone I work with, you are the one I love.", he said in a softer voice. She wanted to make sure this wasn't like a friendship kind of _I love you_ even though the way he said it didn't sound like friendship at all.

"Love how? Like you love Keegan? Or like...you know..."

"I love you defently more than Keegan." he said laughing but the blonde was still unsure.

"Hey, Ash, for real now, I love you, a lot, and I really want you to be my girlfriend."

"Well I guess I have to be your girlfriend then", she said joking.

And then they kissed.

It was differnt from all the other times they've kissed before. Because this time it wasn't Hanna and Caleb kissing. It was Ashley and Tyler.


End file.
